


TW - meadow

by surrenderdammit



Series: Teen Wolf FanArt [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Fox!Stiles, Gen, Other, Stiles is bored, Wolf!Derek, wolfdude chilling in da woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderdammit/pseuds/surrenderdammit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fox!Stiles and Wolf!Derek. In the woods. </p><p>I just really love the idea of werefox/fox!Stiles, okay? *sobs at lack of fics*</p>
            </blockquote>





	TW - meadow

**Author's Note:**

> CANNOT DRAW ANIMALS, SORRY.


End file.
